Wild and inFAMOUS, Empire City
by Zak Saturday
Summary: The first of my new Crossover series begins... hehehe. Take a look!
1. The Blast

I'm so glad that I can finally start this fanfic of mine! The idea for this chapter came from one of my friends, El Zorro, who agreed that I put up an introductory chapter involveing the first few second of the game... I will be splitting it into the first two chapters.

Well without any further ado, let's begin this Fan Fiction!

Chapter One

Empire City. It's a highly populated city and consists of three islands; the Neon, the Warren and the Historic district.

The Neon is the commercial section of the city, with many companies and markets. It's the most generic city of the three and has nice looking neon lighting, hence the name.

The Warren is Empire City's slum and industrial part, and the largest island of the three. The poor and homeless live here. To compensate for this, the city's hospital is here as well, always helping those in need.

The Historic District is the cultural part of the city, with many parks and landmarks... and it's where our story begins...

No one knew how it happened, no one knew why the city went to hell. But it did, one faithful night. At first everything thing was normal that one spring day it was around 5AM, the sun had not yet risen. Then... suddenly... it occurred.

An powerful explosion suddenly erupted out from the center of the Historic District. A large, bright, blue energy field expanding, one would be sure that is was the explosion. People began running for their lives as cars and debris of similar sizes started to fly through the air. Some flying so far that they exploded somewhere in Neon and Warren. The blue energy field started to expand further spreading towards the rest of Historic. The're was a news helicopter there recording the disaster live, for the rest of the people to see... they didn't see the rest though... the chopper was hit by a flaming bus after the few seconds.

If one were there in the middle of the explosions ground zero a few minutes later, the place that would be forever known as the Ground Zero landmark they would see a man in ghostly white clothing standing in front of three unconcious men, the man knealing to the one dressed with a yellow jacket and saying... ... ...

"Activation plus six minutes. Pulse is 45, respiration 10... ... Looking Good Cole."

Author's note: This is just a sneak preview of the rest of the story. Don't worry, I'll post the rest as soon as I'm ready. 'Til then, later! ;-)

Oh! And I Decided that my Co-Author/Assistant will be... ... El Zorro!


	2. Awakening

Hey there everyone! I'm sorry I couldn't update but here we go. Heh-heh-heh-heh.

Chapter 2; Awakening

... ... ... ... ...

?: "Activation plus six minutes. Pulse is 45, respiration 10... ... Looking Good Cole."

That was all he heard... that was all he could recall as to why he was lying on the ground, greatly injured and on the brink of unconciousness.

Then a bit later... Cole woke up.

Cole: Oh... What the hell happened? (When he woke up, he saw that he was in the middle of a crater he looked around and saw that the entire district was reduced to a ruin.) ... oh man... (He looked down and saw two friends of his... they looked like crap) Guys? (Tries to wake them up) Guys wake up! (It took a few seconds, but he was able to wake them up.)

Chris and Martin Kratt, known around the world as the Wild Kratt Brothers, they traveled around the world and studied animals for a living. They were born and raised in Empire City they were friends with Cole as well as Cole's friend, Zeke Dunbar. The two looked like crap at the moment... but then so would Cole.

Chris: ... C-Cole? (In pain) (Looks around) What happed here?

Martin: It looks like the Historic was just bombed...

Cole: Yeah... I think there was...

The three then heard the distinct sound of a helicopter. The three looked up and saw a chopper looking at them.

Copter Pilot: Hey, there's a few people alive down there. (to the three) Hey! Wave up if you can hear me. (Chris and Cole lifted their hands to above their head to show that they heard. Martin strained to do this; aparently his arm was broken.) If you can walk, get out of there, head for the bridge. (At that moment an explosion occured at what was left of the nearby parking lot building. Both the three guys and the Chopper turned in that direction they saw some man in a black coat and hood right there, just below some car that was about to fall off. The man looked to the chopper and ran toward it, which was a good thing because the car fell and would have crushed him.) Get the hell out of there! Whole thing is coming down! (The chopper rushed to the hooded person).

The three guys looked around even more; it looked like the entire district was in ruins... it was not a pretty sight; even the nearby skyscraper was destroyed reduced to a crocked tower.

Cole: (To the Kratts) Guys... we have to move... now.

Chris: Okay... just... just me a sec... (Evidently his leg was shattered... he was walking in a limp. Cole and Martin looked at him in concern.) Guys, don't worry. I can still run.

The three then headed for the parking lot... since it was the only route that they could take in their injured state. Then Cole's phone went off (You know those phones that worked like walkie talkies... that was the kind of phone that Cole had on him. Same for the Kratts.) The person calling was Zeke.

Zeke: Cole... Cole, man, you there? C'mon, man, pick up!

Cole: Zeke? What the hell is going on? I... I think there was an explosion.

Zeke: No shit there was an explosion! TV Says Terrorists are blowing stuff up all over the city. Meet me at the Fremont Bridge. We'll get Trish and find some place to hunker down.

Cole: We'll See you there. (End Call)

The three managed to get into the parking lot building. They were passing a power station that was used to power the lighting for the building. Then alll off a sudden, electricity. shoots out and hits Cole head on!

Chris: (Seeing Cole getting hit with electricity) Cole!

But... Cole wasn't hurt... in fact the electric surge did no apparent effect to him at all... This shocked and confused three...

Martin: (First to speak) C-Cole?

Cole: (Seeing that he was "perfectly" fine) What the hell- ? ... Should be dead...

Chris: (after the novelty, if I am using the word correctly, had worn off) Let's just... Let's just keep going, alright?

Cole: Yeah... okay...

They kept going until they came across a big drop. They were two stories above the ground, if they tried a jump like that...

Suddenly, Chris had a searing headache. He almost screamed...

Martin: Chris! (In front of his brother, who was on the ground, clutching his head.) Bro, are you okay!?

Then suddenly... vines shot up from the ground and onto the floor of the parking lot. Then vines then caused a part of the parking lot to colapse, turning into a slope that they could safely walk down to the groung with. After ward, Chris's head stopped hurting... now he was just confused.

Martin: (Looking at Chris)... Chris?

Chris: Martin... (Standing up) what's happening to us?

No one answered that question... since Chris's leg finaly gave way... Chris shrieked as his leg was shattered further.

Martin: CHRIS! (He immediatelyplaced his hand over the leg, afraid to touch it... then yet another weird thing happened... Water started to appear out of Martin's hand. The water rushed into Chris's leg enveloping it... then the water just stopped... Chris stood up. perfectly well, his leg no longer giving him any form of pain...)

Chris: Martin... my leg... it's... not broken anymore.

Martin: ... ... (He looked at his hands...) How did I do that?

The three had looks of concern on their faces... they finally chose to ignore what had just happened and continued to head for the Fremont Bridge. A few seconds later, they were at the bridge, which was also in a state of ruin... but at least more than sturdy enough to carry a large amount of weight across. There was a group of policemen there, escorting people across the bridge.

Police Officer: (To everyone present) If you are able to walk, please evacuate across the bridge to the Neon. Remain calm, emergency personel are en route.

The three went to the three police cars... they were at the first steps of the bridge, they saw Zeke on the bridge's sidewalk halfway across, yelling out to them.

Zeke: Cole, Chris, Martin! Guys, over here! We gotta go!

The three began to cross the bridge... when something else happened. They heach had this pain... it was coursing through all three of them... it felt like... they lost control of something, deep, deep within them.

Chris: Argh! What the!?

Martin: (Screamig)

Cole: God no! ... (The pain getting worse). No! ... NO!

Then... all hell broke loose! Rain started to appear like there was no tommorow. The ocean underneath the bridge was suddenly disturbed to the point that large waves were touching the surface of the brigde. Vines started growing all over the area, destroying the police cars... lightning shot out everywhere destroying whatever it hit. Needless to say... it was total armageddon. And in the middle of it was were the three guys... they were glowing...

Zeke: Oh no. It's the terrorists! Run for the bridge!

It was only out of pute instinct that the three obeyed those words and ran towards the bridge, ignoring the searing pain that they now were suffering from They just ran for their lives at the destruction was heading their way... once they got to the other side... they couldn't take the strain anymore and just collapsed right then and there. They heard someone, maybe Trish, yell out to them but they couldn't hear anymore, before they fell into unconsiousness.

As they were slowly lost consciouness they could hear these... noises; it sounded like the voices of the dying... Thousands crushed by falling buildings, or burned alive in fires. Trish's own sister, Amy, was one of those who died...

Chris, Martin, and Cole were in a hospital room in deep sleep... Trish was there trying to heal them, to make sure she didn't lose them as well. The rest of their friends (Zeke, Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy) visited each and every day, somehow sure that the three would wake up.

Meanwhile outside, the whole city fell apart. A plague struck, followed by rioting. Theft. Rapes. Civilization commiting suicide. In a nightmare-ish attempt to contain the biological threat, the federal government locked down all access in and out of the city. Everyone was locked away in a cage full of psycos. The cops are all but gone off the streets, either dead to taken by pure cowardice to stand against the gangs that control things now...

Then... one day they just woke up... and the changes that the went through when they were asleep... might have just made them Empire City's last hope... ...

Okay, I hope I wasn't rust at all about this... anyway, Please review!


End file.
